Sleep Alone
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: She finally sensed that sacred sense of safety that she had been searching for.\Femslash and sex/ Set around 1.10 onwards. Please review!


**Fanfic 100!**

**A/N:** This came to me as I was watching 1.11 and Amanda comes into Clarice's room during the night... except, of course, being a shipper, I'm not too happy about where this is head i.e disaster so I'm basing it on that night but so loosely it doesn't even matter. Could just be a scene from 1.10 onwards.

***Warning*:** this is femslash and sex. So if you don't like then please don't read!

Sleep Alone

_You know my darling I can't stand to sleep alone_

She bit her lip, fingers twitching nervously as she sat up in the bed thoughts racing in the dark. She couldn't sleep even though it was far past midnight and she was exhausted. She felt restless and she was trying to quench the impulses she felt urge her on. _She would be asleep like any sane person_, Amanda argued with herself but with the flicker of lightening she found herself getting out of bed carefully. She was mad; she chided herself with every step she took that led her to pause where Clarice lay stretched out, asleep, on her bed. She almost turned away when she head a soft sigh and found herself moving closer. The noise of the storm was waking her up and maybe the sense that someone else was there because she turned her head and opened her eyes, blinking to adjust in the dark and then saw Amanda standing there.

"Amanda," her brow creased as she sat up slightly. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I can't sleep," she replied quietly, touched by the concern she heard in her voice. Clarice swept her hand over her face then picked up the clock on the side. "I know it's late, I'm sorry."

"Or really early," Clarice sighed putting the clock down and slumped back. "I wasn't really sleeping; I could still hear the thunder." She moved her legs and Amanda slowly sat down at the end of the bed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Amanda faced her with a small smile that Clarice could faintly make out. "I was just feeling lonely."

Clarice bit her lip considering but she didn't say anything. She could only press so much before she had to leave it up to Amanda to decide what to do. Too much too soon could make Amanda balk and suddenly the idea of Amanda leaving her didn't sit well. Amanda sensed Clarice wanted to say something but was waiting for her to instigate conversation. Clarice accepted Amanda's need to think things through thoroughly before accepting or deciding anything and she would ultimately decide what to do.

"Can I…" she licked her lips. "Can I stay for a while? Here? With you…"

Clarice looked a little surprised but then smiled and moved over so that Amanda could slide in next to her. Automatically Amanda turned into her warmth and after a heartbeat Clarice held her, Amanda's head tucked under her chin.

"You're so warm," Amanda murmured, her breath hot against the base of Clarice's throat. "Thank you."

Clarice squeezed her slightly closing her eyes only for them to suddenly fly open when she felt Amanda's mouth press a soft skin against her neck. "Amanda?"

Amanda's eyes peered up at her, moving quickly and Clarice tried to read her expression but in the dark she could hardly make out anything. Then Amanda sighed and the next thing Clarice felt was Amanda's kiss on her lips. It was unexpected, sweet and soft and although she yearned to kiss her back she had to ask why.

"Amanda," she breathed then drew her head back away from her tempting lips that leaned up to kiss her again. "Amanda?"

She blinked not answering for a moment then frowned slightly. "I just feel that it's right… it's all I do feel."

"Are you sure? Are you completely certain?" Clarice asked waiting for Amanda to suddenly pull away. But she didn't and she gave a small nod – she had made up her mind and proving it she kissed her again.

They lay together, mouths exploring each other's until, hands began to wander and, still kissing her, Clarice slowly shifted them so Amanda lay on her back and she moved above her, mindful of her injuries as she did. Amanda slid her hands under the thin cotton bed shirt Clarice wore and felt her hot, soft skin that she traced lovingly in the dark. Clarice made small sounds of encouragement and Amanda's touch grew bold, reaching out to touch her breasts making Clarice's breath hitch. Then Amanda drew the shirt off and tossed it into the dark, Clarice sat back a little watching Amanda's eyes take her in before removing Amanda's t-shirt in the same swift movement as she had. Amanda's hands reached out to pull her down to her, mouth open to receive hot kisses and her body shivered in delight feeling Clarice's breasts brush against her own so seductively. Clarice moved her mouth down her neck and collarbone, sliding down between her breasts then over each one, spending a couple of minutes teasing and licking each nipple till Amanda was groaning and panting. Then her mouth trailed down over her stomach, hands repeating the same path as her lips had minutes earlier, before resting on her hips and she tugged at the bottoms she was wearing. She drew them off slowly and carefully and throwing a wicked smile to Amanda, who watched her with desire-heavy eyes, she pulled off her panties.

Clarice leaned back over her and pressed her hips against Amanda's, slowly making a slow rocking motion that made Amanda gasp, eyes widen before closing as pleasure sparked throughout her body. The grinding intensified and the sensual friction of Clarice's panties against her bare skin made her moan. Then she felt her touch, so soft, against her thighs, slowly stroking inwards and she rocked her hips, aching to feel her touch her. Clarice grinned; kissing Amanda's gasping mouth and drinking in her moans as she touched her sex, sliding her fingers over the wet folds.

"Clarice," Amanda sighed moving her hips in time with Clarice's movements and bucked when she slid two fingers inside. Amanda reached out and drew down the silk barrier that stopped Amanda from feeling all of her and with them off, Amanda's own fingers mimicked Clarice's and they both simultaneously rocked and built up their orgasms; groans, pants and moans increased and small sharp cries indicated how close to release they were.

Amanda gave a strangled cry and then gasped, dragging in a deep breath into her lungs as, above her, Clarice's own release came with a guttural moan. Amanda smiled slightly, bringing her hands out from underneath Clarice who gazed down at her with half-lidded eyes before leaning down to kiss her languidly. Amanda encircled her and drew her down to lay by her side, closing her eyes in the comfort of Clarice's embrace.

"Amanda…" Clarice murmured against her hair after some minutes when both her breathing and heart were at a regular pace.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to sleep alone…" she said quietly and Amanda's lips stretched into a soft smile as she moved closer to her, letting out a small contented sigh.

"Thank you," she breathed giving her a small kiss on the shoulder.

They let sleep take over and just before she lost consciousness Amanda realised that the storm had stopped. When she opened her eyes again slowly it was still early morning, a small stream of warm sunlight came through the crack in the curtains illuminating the room. She turned and saw her laying on her front; head turned away and heard the soft sounds of her breathing. Her back was exposed and Amanda couldn't resist gently scooping the mass of dark curls aside and pressing kisses against her new lover's right shoulder blade. It stirred her into consciousness and Amanda smiled as Clarice reached out for her and their eyes met, cat green and icy blue. Amanda's heart fluttered as Clarice brushed back her hair from her face and stroked her cheek so gently before opening her arms out. Amanda didn't hesitate as she lay down; feeling Clarice hold her and she finally sensed that sacred sense of safety that she had been searching for.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** reviews would be love! Need to keep Amanda and Clarice together! Lyrics are Sleep Alone by Bat for Lashes


End file.
